oc_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspen OC page
Aspen Backstory The wind whipped my fur in every direction as I shuddered against the cold. All I could see were snow-capped mountains stretching as far as the eye could see as I continued scrambling up the rocky peak, after days of little food I began to feel weak and every step was a strain on me. The clouds kept rolling along in the sky, never revealing a hint of the sky blue I knew was hiding behind the veil of white. I climbed steadily, focused on getting to the top until I heard someone snarl in the distance. I followed the sound. It wasn't directed at me but maybe they knew where to find food. I pounced over a small rise in the rocks, slowly padding towards the hostile sound before opening into a small patch of flat land with a river rushing through the centre, which would have been wonderful if not for the two groups of cats of all sorts preparing for battle. I began treading backwards hoping they hadn't seen me, breaking into a sprint once I thought it was clear until excruciating pain shot down my spine and I was dragged to the floor, a gargantuan snow leopard on my back, her serrated jaws embedded in my spine. Although I was weak, adrenaline kicked in and I turned, thrusting them into the ground, though they were temporarily stunned they still remained pinned to my back, now digging their claws into my scapular and dragging down, I winced before staring over the side of the mountain. I knew how to come out of this fight alive. I swung my hind-paws to the side, smashing the Panthera uncia into a jagged rock, finally, they let go, giving me time to latch my jaws into their scapula, hurling them to the cliff side with the rest of my energy, I ran to them but I wasn't fast enough. They shot towards me, pinning me halfway off the side of the mountain. I stared them in the eyes. My emerald green eyes searing into them, begging them to let me go. The snow Leopard looked at me for a second. She seemed to pity me. It didn't stop her. She let go of my upper body, I had nothing to hold onto. In the spur of the moment I launched my legs into her stomach, she launched to my face as she fell to her death, gouging her claws into my eyes and tearing them out. As I took her life, she took my sight. Personality Aspen is quiet and calm but usually happy, however, if she disagrees with something she will make her thoughts known and has been known to mess with people. She is very flirtatious, however, doesn't want anything until she is mainly done with her duties as titan of her pack. She has learned about herbs from her years of living as a rogue and has learned to adapt to her lack of sight with scent. Appearance Aspen is a monumental Siberian tiger with pure alabaster visionaries and a well-built physique. She has tangerine coloured fur with a white underbelly and ebony stripes in no noticeable pattern. She has many scars all over her body. Likes & Dislikes Likes Spring Fish Herbs Mountains Dislikes Water Strong smelling flowers Blood Snow Winter